Every Moment
by poutytae
Summary: [KookV] "Kau dengar detak jantungku, Tae? Itu sangat keras karenamu," bisik Jungkook seraya terkekeh. Taehyung ikut tertawa bersamanya. Bagaimana sepasang remaja Jeon dan Kim bisa bersama, dan mengenal semakin dekat satu sama lain dalam setiap momen yang tercipta selangkah demi selangkah semakin mendekatkan hati masing-masing.
1. Chapter 1

**_Moment_** ** _#1; My Valentine._**

 ** _Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung_**

 _"Hei, Kim. Apa kau tidak pernah sadar kalau aku, well, jatuh cinta kepadamu?"_

 _"MATI SAJA KAU JEON!"_

 _Moment #1, Started._

 **Taehyung POV**

Aku mendesah berat.

Jalanan hari ini dipenuhi dengan balon-balon _pink_ atau merah dengan _banner_ besar-besar bertuliskan _Happy Valentine Day_ dan semacamnya. Para pasangan pun memenuhi seluruh sudut kota sambil bergandengan, berangkulan, berpelukan, maupun berciuman.

Aku bisa dibilang menjalani hari yang berat hari ini. Karena hari ini Hari Valentine.

Bukannya aku iri karena aku tidak punya kekasih seperti orang lain. Bukan juga kecewa karena tidak mendapatkan hadiah romantis seperti bunga atau coklat dari orang yang disayangi. Sungguh bukan.

Aku bukanlah orang yang tidak punya teman. Aku termasuk golongan orang yang pandai bergaul dan memiliki relasi disana-sini. Aku dikenali dan disukai oleh banyak temanku. Kontak di ponselku bahkan jumlahnya mungkin hampir seribu.

Aku tidak pernah merasa canggung ketika berada di tengah-tengah orang lain, karena mereka akan cepat menangkap sifat _easy going_ yang kumiliki dan langsung menyukaiku.

Tapi aku baru menyadari satu hal hari ini.

Di samping itu semua, aku tidak memiliki satupun di antara mereka yang benar-benar menyayangi dan memikirkanku.

Aku boleh saja mendapatkan teman dengan mudah di lingkungan baru, selalu diundang tiap ada acara sosial manapun, memiliki teman-teman yang berbeda saat di kelas dengan ketika duduk di kantin. Aku dijuluki _School's Darling_ dan disukai banyak orang, dan hal itu membuatku seakan mendapat banyak cinta.

Nyatanya? Tidak.

Di hari kasih sayang seperti sekarang, barulah terlihat bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang paling penting dalam hidup seseorang.

Hari ini, semua orang kembali kepada orang yang benar-benar dikasihinya. Seseorang atau orang-orang yang sungguh-sungguh mereka cintailah yang mereka perhatikan hari ini, bukannya seseorang yang populer yang mereka puja di sekolah. Seharusnya aku juga punya. Tetapi ironisnya, orang yang banyak disukai seperti aku malah tidak memilikinya.

Ah, tapi memangnya aku siapa? Hanya _Kim Taehyung yang Ramah dan Menyenangkan_.

Dengan siapa Taehyung si Populer akan menghabiskan Valentine kali ini? Tidak ada yang peduli. Semua orang memiliki urusannya dengan yang dikasihi masing-masing, dimana aku tidak memiliki seseorang seperti itu dalam hidupku.

Orang tua?

Aku dibesarkan oleh nenekku yang sekarang sudah meninggal. Jadi, yah.

Teman?

Aku punya teman. Tapi hanya sekedar "teman" dalam artian umum, bukan "teman" dalam artian khusus. Mengerti? Tidak.

Yah, intinya aku tidak memiliki teman sungguhan, hanya orang-orang yang peduli padaku karena kepopuleranku saja. Soal kehidupanku? Mereka tidak mau repot-repot untuk mencari tahu.

Sekali lagi aku mendesah berat dan mulai melangkahkan kakiku di atas tumpukan salju yang tebal dan dingin. Bagus sekali, udara sangat dingin sekarang dan aku tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk dipeluk. Sungguh hari yang menyenangkan.

Aku ingin pulang, tapi tidak ada siapapun di rumah yang akan menyambutku selain dinding dan lantai yang dingin. Jadi aku hanya berjalan tanpa arah di Jalan Myeongdong yang ramai oleh para pasangan dan keluarga yang sedang merayakan hari cinta bersama.

Langit sudah mulai gelap. Sekelilingku terlihat mulai temaram, lampu-lampu jalan mulai menyala. Namun hal itu sepertinya tidak menyurutkan antusiasme para pejalan kaki yang sedang bahagia itu.

BRUK!

Ah, menyebalkan. Kenapa aku harus terpeleset sih? Kan hidupku jadi tambah menyedihkan kalau seperti ini. Sudah sendirian, tidak punya keluarga dan teman, terpeleset salju lagi.

Parahnya, tidak ada tangan-tangan yang membantuku berdiri.

Sana, tinggalkan saja aku sendiri. Bahagialah kalian bersama orang-orang di samping kalian saat ini. Jangan sampai terjatuh seperti aku. Aku hanya seseorang yang terlihat sempurna dengan hidup yang hampa.

Aku benci menangis. Apalagi di depan orang banyak, dijadikan bahan tontonan pula. Memangnya manusia zaman sekarang tidak ada yang punya hati ya untuk sekedar membantuku berdiri?

"Ah, siapa ini? Kim Taehyung si primadona sekolah menangis di tengah salju pada hari kasih sayang?"

Siapa? Aku mendongak. Sepertinya aku mengenal suaranya.

Jeon Jungkook?! Sudah, habislah aku. Kenapa dia orang ini muncul di saat yang menyebalkan sih? Orang ini sepertinya benar-benar ditakdirkan untuk menghancurkan harga diriku.

Oh, nasibku. Kenapa aku dilahirkan dengan nasib yang buruk sekali. Pertama, aku tidak punya keluarga. Kedua, aku tidak punya teman. Ketiga, aku terjatuh di tengah salju. Keempat, tidak ada yang peduli padaku. Lalu sekarang, Jungkook musuh abadiku muncul dan menertawakan hidupku.

Aku benar-benar tidak peduli lagi. Masa bodoh jika Jungkook akan benar-benar menghancurkan hidupku, aku tidak peduli lagi.

Jadi aku menangis sekeras yang aku bisa. Menahannya pun tidak ada gunanya, hidupku sudah berantakan semenjak lelaki menyebalkan itu muncul dalam hidupku.

"H- hei! Kenapa menangi- YA! Berhenti menangis kau kecil sialan, apa masalahmu bodoh?" Jungkook tiba-tiba kerepotan saat aku menangis kencang. Cih, memang apa pedulimu, Jungkook? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang melihatku jatuh seperti ini?

Masa bodoh dengan Jungkook, aku hanya butuh menangis dengan keras saat ini. Saat emosiku sudah tidak terbendung lagi, dan aku lelah dengan semuanya. Tidak peduli dengan wajahku yang mungkin sangat jelek ketika aku menangis.

Aku tidak peduli, kukatakan sekali lagi, aku tidak peduli.

"Memang makhluk paling sialan kau Kim. Tsk, merepotkan saja," dengus Jungkook kasar.

Tanpa kuduga, bukannya pergi meninggalkanku, Jungkook malah meraih tubuhku, lalu mengangkatku tinggi-tinggi ke atas gendongannya.

Apa-apaan ini, Jungkook menggendongku dengan gaya seperti pengantin alih-alih meninggalkanku sendiri dan menertawai nasibku, apa dunia sudah terbalik?!

"Setidaknya kalau hidupmu tidak beruntung jangan menyusahkan orang lain," gumam Jungkook.

Bagaimana aku tidak emosi mendengar kata-kata kurang ajar seperti itu? Jeon Jungkook memang brengsek sejati.

Emosiku meluap begitu besar sampai-sampai aku merasa lelah. Berbicara pun tidak ada gunanya, hanya membuang energiku yang saat ini seakan tersedot habis.

Aku memilih diam. Terserahlah. Aku lelah.

Aku terbangun entah dimana dan pukul berapa dengan keadaan linglung.

Awalnya kukira aku berada di rumah sakit karena ruangan ini bernuansa putih seperti kamar rumah sakit.

Kukira begitu, sebelum wajah menyebalkan Jungkook tiba-tiba tertangkap oleh penglihatanku, sedang menatapku dalam-dalam di ambang pintu tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyaku malas.

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena telah menggendongmu ke apartemenku dan membiarkanmu tidur seharian di ranjangku daripada meninggalkanmu terkilir dan terkubur salju."

Aku mengangkat bahu dengan malas.

"Masa bodoh. Masalahmu," tanggapku acuh.

"Kau seperti orang yang kehilangan tujuan hidup," ledek Jungkook.

"Terserah. Hidupku memang tidak memiliki arah."

Jungkook melangkahkan kaki ke arah tempat tidur yang kududuki, untuk mendudukkan dirinya juga di hadapanku. Matanya menatapku lekat-lekat. Sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik mengejek.

"Kau seksi kalau dilihat seperti ini," bisik Jungkook menggodaku.

Apa-apaan? Seksi katanya? _Hell_ , kurang ajar!

Tapi tunggu. Kenapa dia mengataiku seksi? Ada sesuatu yang berbeda kah pada diriku?

Aku menunduk melihat tubuhku, memeriksanya kalau terjadi apa-apa. Aman, pakaianku masih lengkap semuanya.

Jungkook terkekeh geli. Aku mendongak menatapnya dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Apa-apaan sih?!"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak melakukan apapun kepadamu, _babe._ Maksudku kau terlihat seksi sehabis bangun tidur. Membuatku jadi ingin menidurimu."

"BAJINGAN MESUM!" teriakku kencang sambil menendang-nendang tubuh Jungkook kesal.

Jungkook tertawa keras sekali. Dasar orang gila. Sudah mesum, tidak waras pula.

"Kau imut seperti gadis," Jungkook berkata dengan kurang ajarnya mengataiku seperti gadis. Aku ini laki-laki tulen!

"Aku laki-laki!"

"Mm hmm. Aku tidak yakin."

"Ish!"

Jungkook terkekeh pelan. Dia semakin mendekatkan diri ke arahku, membuatku merasa risih. Ada sesuatu di matanya yang mambuatku merasa sulit mengangkat wajah dan membalas tatapannya.

"Jadi Kim, kenapa hidupmu tragis sekali?"

"Kau memang kurang ajar!"

"Hanya padamu."

"Sial!"

Aku bisa gila jika lama-lama berhadapan dengan orang tidak waras ini. Sudah jahat, lancang pula. Ugh, rasanya ingin kupukul dengan gagang sapu!

Jungkook menghentikan tatapan menyebalkannya secara tiba-tiba. Sekarang ia menatapku lembut dengan senyuman yang tulus.

Aku baru sadar aku baru saja tertegun cukup lama. Ish, kok jadinya memalukan sih? Buat apa juga aku menatap Jungkook seperti barusan?

"Kau kenapa sih? Aku merasa aneh karena kau membawaku ke sini. Kenapa kau peduli padaku, padahal kita jelas-jelas musuh," aku berbicara dengan nada seketus mungkin karena aku merasa canggung dengan situasi saat ini.

Jungkook tertawa geli. Ih tuh kan menyebalkan menyebalkan menyebalkaaa-

CUP

Aku terpaku.

Jeon. Jungkook. Musuh. Terbesarku. Baru. Saja. Menempelkan. Bibirnya. Di. Bibirku. Yeah. Itu. Sungguhan. Sebuah. Ciuman.

Aku terbengong seperti orang bodoh lama setelah Jungkook melepaskan ciumannya dan memandangiku dengan senyuman yang, aku tidak tahu apakah itu mengejek atau menghina ataukah benar-benar tulus. Aku sangat benci mengakuinya tapi ia terlihat sangat tampan sampai rasanya aku ingin menenggelamkan diri di Sungai Han yang mungkin airnya hampir beku sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" cicitku parau. Oh, sial. Aku jadi merasa kecil sekali di hadapannya, dan ini memalukan!

Si Kurang Ajar Jeon itu malah terkekeh menyebalkan, lalu berbaring seenak jidatnya di sebelahku. Matanya menatapku seolah ia penggoda ulung yang menjadikan aku sasarannya. Dasar bedebah!

"Hei, Kim. Apa kau tidak pernah sadar kalau aku, _well,_ jatuh cinta kepadamu?"

Lagi-lagi aku dibuat mematung. Kali ini dengan perkataannya. _Hell_ , orang ini berniat mempermainkanku ya? Sialan, aku benar-benar benci dengannya yang mencoba mempermalukanku dengan mempercayai kata-katanya barusan.

Aku dan dia jelas-jelas musuh!

"Cukup dengan lelucon hambarmu Jeon! Berhenti mempermainkanku dan pergi saja ke neraka! Aku tidak akan pernah, sekalipun, terbuai dengan kebohonganmu yang ingin mempermalukanku! Kau selalu menatapku seolah aku adalah mangsa, kau memperlakukan aku seakan aku saingan terberatmu, kau selalu mengatakan kekuranganku secara terang-terangan di depanku, kau dan teman-teman sialanmu selalu membicarakan aku dengan tatapan menyebalkan kalian yang bagiku terlihat sangat bodoh! Dan," aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mengatakan apa yang paling kubenci darinya. "DAN KAU MEMBUATKU MEMBENCI PELAJARAN SASTRA KARENA AKU SEKELAS DENGANMU DI PELAJARAN ITU!"

Yeah, itu benar. Aku pecinta sastra, tapi keberadaan Jungkook di kelas sastra membuatku jadi berbalik membencinya. Kau tidak akan tahan bila setiap mengeluarkan pendapat selalu ditampik dengan orang yang sama, orang yang paling kau tidak suka seantero sekolah.

Secara tidak terduga, Jungkook menghamburkan tawa sekencang-kencangnya. Ia sampai memegangi perutnya, menahan sakit akibat tertawa terlalu besar.

Apa yang sedang ia tertawakan?!

Setelah ia sanggup mengendalikan dirinya kembali, ia menatapku. Aku tidak bisa menafsirkan arti tatapannya kali ini.

"Kim Taehyung, kau benar-benar mengagumkan."

Secara mengejutkan ia menarikku dengan cepat, membawa tubuhku berbaring dalam pelukan eratnya. Terdiam cukup lama sebelum ia mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kim Taehyung. Biar kutegaskan. Aku tertarik kepadamu dan aku sungguhan jatuh cinta kepadamu. Semua yang kulakukan selama ini adalah usahaku untuk menarik perhatianmu. Dan ya, aku sering membicarakanmu dengan teman-temanku. Aku membicarakan betapa cantiknya kau, atau betapa mengagumkannya kau. Apapun yang kau lakukan selalu baik. Mungkin caraku salah, selama ini kau hanya membenciku," ujarnya. "Dan soal pelajaran sastra itu, yah, aku melakukannya sebagai bagian dari usaha menarik perhatianmu juga."

"Jangan main-main! Aku tahu kau hanya sedang mengolokku!"

"Duh, aku tidak sedang bercanda, sayang. Aku serius," bisik Jungkook, berubah serius.

 **Taehyung POV End**

Taehyung mengerjapkan kedua matanya perlahan. Perasaan asing merambat dari perutnya yang tidak ia tahu perasaan apakah itu, dan apa sebabnya. Mungkin karena dirinya yang gugup atau karena tatapan Jungkook yang mengamatinya lamat-lamat dengan ekspresi serius.

"Astaga, apa kau ingin kucium lagi? Berhenti menunjukkan wajah seperti itu."

Baru juga mulai serius, Jungkook menghentikannya lagi karena tidak tahan melihat wajah raut Taehyung saat sedang ia seriusi. Taehyung mulai gusar saat Jungkook terkekeh sambil mencubit ujung hidungnya.

"Jeon Jungkook jeleeeeek!" Taehyung berteriak sebal. Spontan. Ia tidak merencanakan hal itu sebenarnya, memalukan sekali, berteriak seperti anak gadis. Duh.

Tidak tahu saja Taehyung, tindakannya barusan membuat otak mesum Jungkook sedikit bekerja, akibat teriakan melengking Taehyung membuat pikiriannya melayang kemana-mana membayangkan desahan saat sedang.. tahulah.

Tapi Jungkook langsung membuangnya jauh-jauh. Bahaya, nanti Taehyung bisa-bisa diapa-apakan olehnya.

Jungkook tertawa ringan. "Habis kau manis sih. Jadi kekasihku ya?"

"MATI SAJA KAU!"

Oh, wajah Kim Taehyung merona, tuh.

"Tidak boleh menolak ya. Aku sudah mengejarmu sejak dua tahun lalu, lho. Biarkan aku mengisi ruang kosong di hatimu itu. Aku tahu kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemanimu setiap saat. Izinkan aku menjadi orang itu ya, Tae- _ah_?"

Sial, darimana sih Jungkook belajar berkata semanis itu? Taehyung jadi tidak bisa berkutik, 'kan.

"Diam kuanggap iya. Kim Taehyung sekarang kekasih Jeon Jungkook. Mau merayakan valentine bersama? Masih jam sebelas lewat sebelas, valentine belum berakhir."

Jungkook mengerling, lalu mencuri kecupan singkat di dahi Taehyung yang tertutup rambut cokelat tebal yang sehalus rambut bayi.

Hmm. Jeon Jungkook, boleh juga. Setidaknya begitu pikir Taehyung.

 **Moment 1, END.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Moment #2; The First Tears_**  
 ** _He Shared_**

 ** _Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung_**

" _Kau dengar detak jantungku, Tae? Itu sangat keras karenamu," bisik Jungkook seraya terkekeh. Taehyung ikut tertawa bersamanya._

 _Moment #2, Start_ e _d_

Sudah dua bulan- hampir tiga bulan, semenjak pengakuan Jungkook kepada Taehyung mengenai perasaannya di malam Valentine itu.

Sudah selama itu pula, Jungkook "menyatakan" Kim Taehyung sebagai kekasihnya, tanpa meminta persetujuan dari sang pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu terlebih dahulu.

Taehyung yang awalnya tidak menyukai Jungkook, bisa apa kalau Jungkook terus-terusan menghujaninya dengan berbagai perhatian dan perlakuan manis? Dia akui Jungkook sangat baik. Walau dirinya belum sepenuhnya bisa menempatkan Jungkook sebagai seseorang yang paling spesial di hatinya, tapi jujur, terselip perasaan hangat dan menggelitik di hatinya tiap kali menerima perlakuan khusus Jungkook yang ditunjukkan hanya kepadanya.

Tapi hubungan mereka tidak bisa dibilang kaku juga, untuk ukuran pasangan yang berawal sebagai rival- kalau menurut Taehyung.

Jungkook masih sering menggodanya, tapi sekarang tidak terasa terlalu menyebalkan lagi seperti dulu. Malah Taehyung merasa terhibur, sepertinya. Seakan ia punya seseorang yang bersedia menemaninya, seperti perasaan memiliki teman, tapi ini lebih dari itu. Ada perasaan asing yang membuat Taehyung merasa tidak sendiri lagi, rasa kesepian di hatinya perlahan berkurang. Hanya jika Jungkook bersamanya.

Sekarang Taehyung tidak terlalu sering mengikuti acara pergaulan sosial semacamnya lagi. Tidak kenapa, tapi ia lebih nyaman jika ditemani dengan Jungkook saja. Lelah menghadapi banyak orang yang bukan benar-benar teman sungguhannya.

Lagipula, Jungkook itu cukup mengasikkan untuk diajak bermain, kok.

Mengenai sejauh mana hubungannya dengan Jungkook, peluk dan cium sudah terbiasa sekarang bagi mereka. Taehyung pun mengakui pelukan Jungkook memang sangat nyaman untuknya, dan ciuman Jungkook mampu membuat kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya.

Baru saja Taehyung mendesah sebal saat memikirkan betapa akan terasa nyamannya jika Jungkook datang sekarang juga untuk memeluknya di tengah cuaca dingin ini, ketika sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya dari belakang. Nah, baru juga dipikirkan, langsung muncul. Dasar panjang umur.

"Halo, _babe,_ " Jungkook dengan seenaknya mencuri ciuman singkat di pipi kanan Taehyung setelah menyapanya tiba-tiba, membuat Taehyung sedikit berjengit kaget.

Taehyung mengeluh berlagak kesal, namun tidak bisa menolak kehangatan dan kenyamanan dada bidang Jungkook sebagai tempat bersandarnya. Ia malah berakhir menahan kedua lengan Jungkook di pinggangnya sambil merengek seperti bayi kucing.

Jungkook balas memeluknya lebih erat lagi. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang sekitar halte, yang menatap mereka antara terganggu atau iri.

"Ah, lucunya," bisik Jungkook di telinga Taehyung sambil mengendusi sisi kepala Taehyung yang beraroma seperti vanila itu. Aroma favorit Jungkook. Entah bau vanilanya atau karena Taehyungnya.

"Geli, Jeon. Kau seperti om-om mesum yang sedang mengganggu anak remaja. Padahal kita berdua masih SMA, astaga."

Di bibir saja Taehyung mengatakan begitu. Siapa ya tadi yang meruntuk kesal ingin cepat-cepat ketemu Jungkook untuk minta dipeluk?

"Mana ada om-om yang berani menggoda anak bengal sepertimu. Mereka lebih suka _sugar baby_ yang imut, manja, polos, dan bertingkah manis. Sedangkan kau, titisan singa betina yang sedang masa ka- AWW IYA MAAF MAAF!" Jungkook mengaduh sakit ketika Taehyung menarik telinganya yang terpasang _piercing_ hitam dengan kencang. Itu sakit sekali, hei!

Salahnya sendiri, sudah tahu Taehyung kalau kesal bisa sangat kasar. Masih berani meledeknya juga. Tapi benar juga sih soal yang singa betina itu, Taehyung memang galak seperti singa betina yang sedang masa kawin. Ganas, _man_.

"Ucapanmu menjijikkan! Aku tidak mau dibandingkan dengan _sugar baby - sugar baby_ seperti itu! Dan ini lagi, apa ini?! Berani-beraninya pakai _piercing_! Kalau ketahuan guru bagaimana? Kau membuatku malu!"

"Aku yang kena masalah kenapa kau yang malu?"

"Ya karena.. ka- karena, kau itu 'kan.." ucapan Taehyung terhenti sejenak. Jungkook menatapnya sambil menyeringai samar, membuat Taehyung merasa ingin tenggelam ke kubangan air di depan halte saja. "Ka- karena kau itu pacarku!"

Taehyung merasa amat sangat malu setelah mengucapkan kata terakhirnya. Ia sedikit menyesal karena Jungkook pasti akan merasa menang banyak. Jadi ia buru-buru menambahkan, "Masa anak teladan dan pandai sepertiku punya pacar yang tidak disiplin sepertimu, aku malu lah! Apa kata guru-guru yang selalu membanggakan aku nanti? Makanya, jangan cari-cari masalah! Aku mau kau lepaskan itu dari telingamu saat pulang secepatnya!"

Jungkook mencubit kedua pipi gembil kekanakkan Taehyung main-main. "Iya, bawel. Kau ini seperti ibu-ibu cerewet saja."

"Berisik! Ayo pulang!"

"Iya, Taehyung _ie_. Tidak sabaran sekali sih, _sugar baby_ nya Gukkie."

"Bedebah cap Kardus!"

"Loh, _Eomma_?"

Jungkook dibuat terkejut dengan keberadaan ibunya, yang secara mengejutkan bisa berada di dalam apartemen Jungkook. Sudah lama sekali sang ibu tidak mengunjunginya, makanya Jungkook lumayan kaget melihat ibunya duduk di ruang tengah apartemennya, sambil membaca majalah dan minum teh dengan santai.

"Ah, Kookie! Baru pulang? Dan OH! Siapa yang mungil di belakangmu itu?" Nyonya Jeon langsung mengalihkan seluruh atensinya kepada Taehyung, yang diam-diam bersembunyi di balik tubuh Jungkook saat mengetahui ada ibunya Jungkook di apartemen kekasihnya. Bagaimana tidak, ia 'kan malu sekali! Sekaligus takut juga, bagaimana kalau Nyonya Jeon tidak menyukainya? Wanita itu terlihat sangat modern dan berkelas. Tipikal ibu-ibu sosialita. Taehyung dengar ibu-ibu seperti itu banyak yang kejam dan menuntut kesempurnaan.

Jungkook menarik pergelangan Taehyung, sedikit paksaan karena Taehyung menolak maju. Jungkook sampai harus memberikan tatapan memohon dan berbisik "tidak apa" supaya Taehyung berani menampakkan dirinya.

"Kenalkan, Ma. Ini Taehyung, pacarku."

Dengan wajah memelas bak anak kucing, Taehyung membungkuk sopan menyapa Nyonya Jeon. Lalu memperkenalkan diri dengan suara lirih takut-takut. " _A -Annyeonghaseyo Kim Taehyung imnida._ "

"Jungkook!" Nyonya Jeon memekik. Taehyung kaget setengah mati sampai-sampai ia hampir saja ingin lari kabur dari sana.

"Jungkook! Kenapa baru bilang kalau sudah punya pacar? ADUH- Mana manis benar! Ya Tuhan, lucu sekali. Kookie pintar sekali cari pacar. Sini, sini, Taehyung _ie_. Berapa umurmu? Kau kelihatan seperti anak-anak. Apa Jungkook itu pedofil?" Nyonya Jeon melirik menggoda putranya yang kelihatan malu dengan perkataan sang ibu. Sementara Taehyung hanya bisa melongo karena kaget dengan sifat Nyonya Jeon yang sebenarnya.

"Tapi Taehyungie kurus sekali. Apa Jungkook kurang memperhatikanmu? Kau ini bagaimana Jungkook? Punya pacar semanis ini kenapa tidak dijaga baik-baik? Kalau tidak bisa menjaganya lebih baik untuk _Eomma_ saja, akan _Eomma_ jadikan anak kesayangan yang paling cantik."

"Tidak boleh begitu dong, Ma. Taehyung kan sudah punyaku, masa mau _eomma_ ambil?"

"Ya habisnya Jungkook tidak menjaganya dengan baik, jadi lebih baik buat _eomma_ saja."

Taehyung yang menjadi bahan perebutan ibu dan anak itu hanya bisa terdiam pasrah. Tapi ia sedikit geli melihat tingkah Jungkook yang berubah sedikit kekanakkan jika dengan ibunya. Taehyung heran kemana sifat narsis dan sok keren anak itu menguap?

"Taehyung, kampung halamanmu dimana?" Nyonya Jeon bertanya kepada Taehyung selagi mengupasi buah pir dan memotongnya kecil-kecil, lalu disusun di atas piring.

"Daegu, bibi."

"Orang-orang bilang pemuda Daegu sangat menawan, ternyata memang benar," ujar Nyonya Jeon terkikik. "Kami dari Busan, kau pasti sudah tahu."

Taehyung mengangguk kecil.

"Dan oh, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan "bibi", panggil _eomma_ saja ya, Taehyung _ie_?" pinta Nyonya Jeon, yang membuat Taehyung mematung setelah mendengarnya.

 _Eomma_. Panggilan itu.

Panggilan yang sudah sangat lama sekali tidak Taehyung dengar dari bibirnya sendiri. Panggilan yang entah kapan terakhir kali ia ucapkan. Mungkin lebih dari satu dekade yang lalu. Panggilan yang selama ini ia rindukan, tapi terlalu sulit memenuhinya.

 _Eomma_. Bolehkah?

"Taehyung?"

Suara lembut Nyonya Jeon membuyarkan lamunannya. Taehyung mendapati wanita itu sedang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Senyum yang sangat keibuan, membuat Taehyung terbuai akan kerinduan yang tiba-tiba melesak memenuhi dadanya.

"Ya.. _eomma_."

•••

Nyonya Jeon pulang pada sore hari, setelah memberikan petuah panjang kepada putranya agar menjaga Taehyung dengan baik, juga mengancam akan merebut Taehyung dari Jungkook jika ia berani macam-macam. Membuat Jungkook heran, sebenarnya yang anak ibunya itu dia atau Taehyung?

Setelah membereskan apartemen dan mencuci semua peralatan makan yang tadi ia gunakan bersama Jungkook dan ibunya, Taehyung beranjak ke ruang tengah untuk bergabung dengan Jungkook yang sedang bermain _Overwatch_. Belakangan pemuda itu sering sekali memainkannya, sampai Taehyung juga sedikit terseret untuk bermain. Tapi hanya kadang-kadang, kalau ia sedang bosan saja. Taehyung tidak sampai jadi maniak seperti Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook dengan kacamata bulatnya terlihat serius saat memainkan permainan. Lihat, sampai matanya bisa _minus_ begitu. Benar-benar sudah gila.

Taehyung mendudukkan diri di atas karpet di sebelah Jungkook, menatapi wajah serius Jungkook yang berusaha konsentrasi dengan permainannya. Kalau sedang serius seperti ini biasanya Jungkook lupa dengan Taehyung. Menyebalkan.

Oh, ada yang cemburu sepertinya. Cemburu dengan _game_.

"Jeon?"

"Hm."

"Jeon Jungkook."

"Hm."

"Masih lama mainnya?"

"Hm."

"Aku mau pulang."

"Hm."

"Serius boleh?"

"Hm."

"Aku pergi ya."

"Hm."

 _Tuh,_ lihat. Taehyung mau pergi saja tidak dipedulikan. Padahal biasanya juga memaksa-maksa Taehyung untuk menginap, tinggal bersama kalau bisa. Gara-gara _Overwatch_ Taehyung ditinggalkan. Lelaki Kardus!

Taehyung pura-pura _ngambek_. Biasanya sih cara ini berhasil untuk mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook.

Taehyung merengek tertahan seperti menahan tangis. Ini hanya pura-pura, agar Jungkook melupakan _Overwatch_ dan beralih kepadanya.

Sekarang siapa yang tidak yakin kalau Taehyung juga sebenarnya menyukai Jungkook?!

Benar kan, Jungkook langsung menoleh panik dan seketika melempar stik PS4nya ke sembarang arah tidak peduli. Sudah ngeri duluan Taehyung benar-benar menangis, yang alasannya tidak ia ketahui karena sejujurnya ia tidak menyimak apa yang pemuda itu katakan kepadanya tadi. Apapun sebabnya, kalau Taehyung menangis Jungkook tidak akan tinggal diam.

"Hei, kenapa _babe_?" Jungkook bertanya sambil menarik lembut pergelangan Taehyung yang sangat kecil itu. Sangat kecil sampai-sampai Jungkook nyaris tidak percaya.

"Sayang, kenapaaa? Marah? Kenapa marah?" tanya Jungkook mendayu.

"Mainkan saja terus _game_ nya! Aku mau pulang, percuma di sini tidak dipedulikan."

"Sayaaaang, jangan! Maafkan aku, aku butuh kamu!"

"Dasar norak!"

"Iya aku norak, tapi cintaku cuma buat kamu."

"Iiiiih!" Taehyung berseru geli. Jungkook _cheesy_ nya keterlaluan!

Jungkook terkekeh. Pacarnya sangat lucu.

"Sudahlah. Aku serius deh, tidak main _game_ lagi. Kenapa _dear_? Ada yang ingin dibicarakan?"

"Umm.. Ya, sebenarnya."

"Dan apa itu?"

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Haruskah ia menumpahkan semua kegalauannya kepada Jungkook? Dia akan membuat Jungkook kesal tidak ya, kalau merengek habis-habisan seperti wanita mabuk?

Masalahnya Taehyung merasa resah sekali. Ingin rasanya menumpahkan luapan perasaannya yang campur aduk kepada seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah Jungkook, karena tidak ada siapapun lagi yang bisa ia curahi keluh kesah selain kekasih berototnya itu.

"Taehyung, kenapa? Katakan, aku siap mendengarkan."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook ragu-ragu dengan bibir terkatup lucu yang tertarik ke bawah, dan mata sayu yang memelas bak anak kucing. Jungkook tak tahan untuk tidak memeluk kekasihnya dan mengusak lembut surai cokelat madu sang tersayang yang beraroma kukis.

"Aku kangen _eomma,_ " keluh Taehyung. "Tapi aku tidak ingat _eomma_. Aku lupa bagaimana sosoknya. Fotonya pun aku tidak ada. Kenapa aku harus lupa, Jeon? Bukan, kenapa aku tidak punya _eomma_ lagi?"

Jungkook terdiam ketika mendengar suara Taehyung yang mulai bergetar. Ia tidak mengira Taehyung bakal benar-benar sedih seperti ini.

"Bahkan satu kenangan pun aku tidak ingat. Sebenarnya itu kenapa? Aku tidak masalah tidak ada _appa._ Tapi aku ingin _eomma._ Juga, kenapa _halmeoni_ harus pergi? Padahal aku masih ingin punya keluarga," Taehyung berujar sedih. Jungkook membawa Taehyung lebih erat ke dalam pelukannya.

"Setidaknya aku ingin satu orang keluarga. Kakak, adik, atau siapapun. Kenapa aku ditinggal sendiri? Kenapa juga aku tidak punya teman? Kenapa aku selalu merasa sendiri di sekolah, padahal banyak orang di sekelilingku? Kenapa, aku capek Jungkookie. Lama-lama sepi membuatku takut."

Taehyung berhenti berbicara karena ia mulai menangis, membuatnya sulit untuk bicara. Pembicaraannya sudah mulai kemana-mana.

Jungkook mengangkat tubuh kurus Taehyung ke dalam gendongannya dengan mudah, lalu membawanya ke dalam kamar, meninggalkan _game_ yang tadi ia mainkan begitu saja. Di kamar ia membaringkan Taehyung sambil terus memeluknya, lalu menyelimuti tubuh keduanya dengan selimut tebal yang hangat.

Jungkook mengecup bibir Taehyung lembut untuk menenangkan kekasihnya. Air mata yang mengalir di pipi Taehyung mengenai wajah Jungkook juga, membuat hati Jungkook entah kenapa terasa nyeri.

"Apa yang menyebabkanmu bersedih hari ini, sayang?"

"Ibumu memintaku memanggilnya _"eomma"._ Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja. Sangat boleh. Dengan begitu kau merasa punya keluarga, 'kan? Anggaplah ibuku sebagai ibumu, keluargaku juga keluargamu. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa sendiri."

Tapi Taehyung malah menangis lebih keras lagi, membuat Jungkook panik setengah mati. Dikiranya dia handal menghadapi orang yang menangis? Apalagi yang menangis adalah Taehyung, orang tersayangnya. Jungkook merasa mati kutu.

Jungkook mendekap erat Taehyung di dadanya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain memberikan pelukan dan elusan menenangkan di punggung Taehyung saat ini.

"Tapi aku-" _huks,_ "merasa bersalah kepada-" _huks_ , "ibuku jika aku memanggil orang lain dengan-" _huks,_ "sebutan _eomma_."

"Ibumu pasti mengerti, sayang. Percaya padaku, hm?" Jungkook kembali mengecup bibir Taehyung sekilas. Tangannya tidak berhenti memberikan usapan-usapan menenangkan untuk Taehyung.

Setelah dirasa Taehyung cukup tenang, Jungkook mengangkat tubuh Taehyung ke atas tubuhnya yang lebih besar dibandingkan sang kekasih, hingga Taehyung berbaring telungkup di atasnya. Salah satu sisi wajah Taehyung menempel di dada Jungkook, tepat di atas detak jantungnya yang sedang berdentum tidak normal. Jungkook tahu posisi seperti ini adalah kesukaan Taehyung. Maka itu ia mencoba membuat kekasihnya nyaman dengan memberi apa yang ia inginkan.

"Kau dengar detak jantungku, Tae? Itu sangat keras karenamu," bisik Jungkook seraya terkekeh. Taehyung ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Tidak percaya?"

" _Ani_. Aku percaya, karena sudah seharusnya 'kan aku mempercayaimu?"

"Iya, percaya padaku. Kau bisa mempercayaiku."

"Jeon," gumam Taehyung lirih. "Kenapa kau memilih aku?"

Jungkook terkekeh.

" _Well_ , kenapa ya? Soalnya aku sudah tergila-gila padamu sejak lama, sih. Kau saja yang tidak sadar."

"Ya tapi kenapa _aku_? Bukan orang lain?"

"Karena kau Kim Taehyung," jawab Jimin. "Kim Taetae yang aku suka."

Taehyung merengek karena tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diterimanya. Jungkook tidak henti-hentinya mengecup Taehyung sedari tadi, mau itu di kepala, kening, pipi, maupun bibir. Juga hidung dan kedua mata Taehyung. Kekasihnya terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook berbisik serius di telinga Taehyung.

"Aku sayang kamu, Tae."

"Mm hmm."

Taehyung mendusal nyaman di dada bidang sang kekasih. Rasa lelah dan kantuk perlahan-lahan semakin menyeretnya ke alam mimpi.

Sayup-sayup Taehyung dapat mendengar gumaman rendah Jungkook sebelum ia terbuai sepenuhnya oleh mimpi.

"Jangan lupa kau selalu punya aku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku mencintaimu, Taehyung."

Dan Taehyung jatuh tertidur dengan hati menghangat serta perasaan ringan setelah mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya kepada Jungkook, seseorang yang diam-diam ia cintai. Dia akan membalas ucapan Jungkook nanti, ketika hatinya sudah sepenuhnya siap.

 _Moment #2, End._


End file.
